Movie Night
by Ohisashi
Summary: After watching a horror movie with his friends, Soul and Kid, Black Star becomes intrigued by their chests against his arms. (Black Star x Fem!Soul x Fem!Kid)


**Title: **Movie Night

**Author**: Ohisashi

**Rating**: M for reasons kiddos

**Pairing**: Black Star x Fem!Kid x Fem!Soul Eater

**Warning**: Light cursing and graphic lemon

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Soul Eater or characters, Atsushi Ohkubo does. If I did, Maka's, Soul's, and Kid's gender would have been switched and Maka would be paired with Kid while Black Star would be paired with Soul. I'm just sayin', a fan can dream.

**Author's Note**: I had typed this whole thing and it didn't save after I had pressed the button about a good 50 times. I hope your happy dammit. I had to fight my tears while rewriting the whole damn thing. Well, it is my third Soul Eater lemon. Black Star x Soul, Death The Kid x Soul, and now Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul. Haha, kind of like a small pattern. Meh.

Please do not flame, if you do, I will merely laugh at your poor rant while slowly sipping my lemon tea in content. I accept constructive criticism and/or praises.

Enjoy!

* * *

*Ding* *Dong*

Black Star opened the front door to see his two best friends, Kid and Soul, standing in the door way with their bags.

" Hey Star! Thanks for inviting us. What are we watching?" Soul greeted as she and the shinigami walked in and sat on the couch.

The said meister thrusted a DVD case in front of her face with an avid expression.

" I overheard some guy talking about this super scary movie, and I thought we should watch it." Soul sweated at Black Star's excitement over the movie, Ju-On: The Grudge. She hated scary movies because it always gave her nightmares, not that she hasn't see her fair share of very hideous looking kishins. Kid shuddered at the image.

" What a very unpleasant face..."

Nevertheless, the lights are turned off, pop is passed around, and the movie is started.

Just as Soul had anticipated, the very beginning had creeped her out, the music not helping one bit. Kid willed herself to stay on the screen while twitching occasionally at the white figure creeping around in the t.v. Black Star wasn't fazed one bit and was blankly staring at the screen.

" This is supposed to be scary? Lame." Soul looked at him as if he was crazy.

" Not scary? She keeps popping up on and ceilings and- Eeeep!" When the screen had did a close-up of the ghosts face with dramatic music, Soul had literally latched on the boy's arm. She hated jump-scares the most. Kid winced at the very unsymmetrical girl and tried to keep from breaking down.

Black Star didn't mind his best friend hugging his arm, it didn't mean anything anyways. However, he was starting to notice the fact that his arm was being squished by Soul's chest. It wasn't uncomfortable, but it was nerve-wrecking as it kept rubbing against him, and Soul seemed very unaware of what she was doing to him. Just as he thought it couldn't get any worse than that, a scene in which someone was decapitated had Kid down on his other side with his right arm getting the same treatment.

Now, he couldn't focus on the movie or anything other than two pairs of breasts squeezing against his biceps. He had never thought of being this close to his two friends, and never has it came to mind. But now that they are like this his mind seemed to wonder somewhere else in a very inappropriate part.

Towards the end, Soul's legs were against his, and his eyes couldn't help but wonder down at the skirt riding dangerously on her upper thigh. Black Star could feel an erection growing in his pants and knew it was a matter of time before he snapped. He needed to get away, or risk doing something he'd regret.

Once the movie ended, thankfully for all three of them, Black Star decided it was now to escape their torturing.

" Sh-Should I grab a blanket so you guys can sleep here?"

" No, we aren't tired yet, right Soul?" Kid asked with a nervous smile. Soul had the same expression.

" Right. We could stay up a couple more hours." But the truth is, both were now paranoid of ceilings, under beds, and dark corners. Black Star shrugged, but in his mind, he was screaming, ' Noooo!'. Now he was trapped, and surely creating a tent down there. He knew that if he didn't find some way to fix his problem, he surely thought his balls were going to explode. And the two girls are still oblivious to the fact that they are still too close to him. Have they ever heard of personal space?

Kid was about to throw away her bottle but caught sight of something else. That something being a bulge in the other meister's pants. She secretly smiled and stayed put as she continued to eye the 'problem'.

" Ah, Black Star your face is red." Soul had now sat on one of Black Star's leg and rested a palm on his forehead to check for any signs of a cold.

" And you always say you never get sick. Could it because of the air conditioning?.." The male couldn't really pay attention to her since he was desperately trying to unfocus on something else. That being Soul's panty covered-womanhood pressed on his thigh. He could feel his self-control wearing thin bit by bit when he was sure Kid's hand was lightly stroking his thigh. What the hell is all this attention? He just wanted to watch a movie and now he had a hard-on because of two hot bodies rubbing against him.

" Are you sure it's because of the air conditioning Soul?" Kid taunted with an innocent look. It was actually becoming a little fun teasing the Bluenette like this. And he didn't even know that all of this is on purpose. At least, she is doing it.

" Y-You guys... I'm n-not..."

" Your voice is cracking Star." Soul stated as her face inched closer towards his. The said boy swallowed and looked away. Only one thing was going through his mind now:

' Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck...'

His fingers twitched for something to grope. Anything! His arousal was actually starting to hurt! Kid's hand was now lightly gliding on his pelvis and a finger accidentally brushing against his hill.

" K-Kid..."

" Yes Black Star?" He could have sworn there was a pur in her voice.

" Y-Your hand... It's..." Kid blinked before getting up and sitting on his other leg, both now occupied by both girls. He unwillingly let out a groan and was about to push them away until the last bit of his self-control escaped when a hand fully rested on top of his covered erection.

" Fuck!"

Both of his hands shot up and groped both girl's breasts.

" Black Star!?" Soul yelled in shock as her face reddened. Kid meanwhile smirked and dipped her hand into the boy's pants, who let out a pained sound and gave a shallow thrust. All he wanted to do now, was just relieve himself, in front of them or not.

Soul blushed even more at the action and suddenly came into realization.

" D-Did we... do that?" The shinigami nodded before slipping her hand into the assassin's boxers and finally grabbing hold of his weeping member. Black Star moaned as the hand stroked lightly and suddenly felt lips cover his.

Soul shyly guided the boy's hand under her shirt and bra before letting it rest on her breast. Lips parted and their tongues played, dancing and twirling around each other as saliva was shared. The weapon gave a small moan when her breast is massaged and the nipple is being played with. She didn't really know much about what they were doing but it seemed as though it came naturally for Black Star and Kid. Kid let out a sound when Black Star's hand went under her blouse and bra before massaging it consensually. She then gripped his cock and pumped it in a medium pace. Black Star had to pull away to moan. He tried to break off the pace for a faster one but the shinigami made sure to keep his hips still.

" Hey Soul, take over for a bit." Kid said, letting go of the pulsing erection while enjoying the sound of Black Star's dissapointed groan. Soul blushed but nodded slowly and grabbed the member in her palm, and immediately pumped it fast. The assassin swore under his breath and let his hands move to different destinations. Kid connected their lips and she pulled his shirt up and off his torso. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and pressed it against is appendage while feeling his chest and abs.

The male meister's hands rubbed their backsides before slipping his middle fingers in between their legs.

Soul let out a gasp but didn't stop her pumping and got down on the ground to lick the tip of his cock.

" S-Soul!" Black Star gasped when the head was fully engulfed in her mouth and his hand rested on her head, pushing it to go further. Kid smirked and got down as well, taking off her blouse in process before licking the base of his member.

" Y-You guys..." His mind muddled when the two tongues swirled around his shaft, trails of saliva slicking, and glistening in their places. Soul dipped the tip of her tongue in the slit of the tip and it earned her a groan and a hand urging her on. She and Kid continued pleasured the writhing boy as they learned his sensitive spots that makes him jump from the sharp, yet mouth-watering feeling.

Kid leaned up while pulling Soul along and they pressed their breasts together with the engorged dick in between. Black Star held onto the couch cushion for dear life as he moaned and thrusted into the makeshift hole. He could feel heat pooling in his stomach and he clenched his teeth. It was such a wonderful feeling for him, his penis rubbing against their breasts as their tongues played with the tip. His motion became faster and he felt as though he couldn't control his thrusting anymore and felt his end nearing.

However, before he could cum, they pulled away with teasing looks. Black Star had almost growled at them angrily for keeping him in this needy state but Soul had got on his lap, on her knees. He blushed when she shyly held his head and pulled it closer towards her pelvis. Her white underwear is stained with wetness and he slid them down on her knees. The Bluenette then leaned forward and darted his tongue in between her legs.

Not wanting to miss out on the fun, Kid got on his lap as well, pulling her panties aside to let the tip of Black Star's cock press on her pussy. Just as she had let it slip in through her entrance, she also joined in on licking Soul's womanhood. The assassin groaned and held Kid's waist with one hand. His sound vibrated on Soul, who whimpered and leaned down further. Kid fully sat down and wasted no time in pulling up again and bouncing on it. Black Star grinded his teeth on Soul's clit while thrusting up into the slick passage. All three of them continuously moaned in pleasure.

Soul held onto the top of the couch with weak arms as the two played with her pussy. Black Star's tongue teased the clit while Kid's pushed inside the wet hole.

Black Star continued to guide Kid on his member while occasionally thrusting up and breaking the rhythm. Gods, he needed this. It felt as though this is a dream. Here he is, fucking both of his best friends on a couch, half naked after watching a horror movie. If this is a wet dream of his, he hoped it would NEVER end.

" K-Kid... Black Star...I-I'm..."

" Let it out." The shinigami simply said as she sat back down on the boy's lap.

Soul moaned shakily as she came onto both of their tongues. Black Star swallowed the substance and found her taste rather delicious.

" Ah... M-me too..." Kid said tremulously and sped up on riding his cock. Her moaning gradually became louder until finally, she slammed down deep and came with a wet sound. The assassin held in his release as he bit his bottom lip. Once the two girl's had came down from their high, Kid got up and off the meister's lap and turned Soul around before pulling her down above Black Star's cock.

The shinigami kissed the weapon with a moan and Soul's eyes widened but then closed them and kissed the other back. Their tongues collided and played before Soul pulled back, gasping for air. She looked down to see a hand on each leg and whimpered slightly as she was gently pulled down on the large member.

" O-Ow... Oh. St-Star...". Once she was fully seated the Bluenette wasted no time in pulling her back up to bring down on it in a needy pace. The girl moaned loudly while holding onto to the couch cushion.

" Ahn! St-Star..."

" Soul... Mm-"

Kid pressed her lips against the male's while pulling one of his hands under her skirt. She darts a tongue out explore's the boy's mouth while nudging a finger against her wet pussy. Black Star catches the hint and pushes it inside her while still moving Soul with one hand. The raven-haired girl made small sounds when a second finger pushed in and began thrusting in with the other. She moved along with his fingers while keeping their tongues entwined with each other.

Everyone's tempo sped up and their sounds become more audible. Their need to release heightened and Black Star willed himself not to as Soul came in a twitching mess. Soul panted and pulled up before pumping her friend's cock, wanting him to come as well. Just as Kid came on the assassin's finger, Black Star squirted his seeds on Soul's hand with a yell. He gasped for air along with the other two as he was still in ecstasy. Kid sat up and watched as Soul left to do something, and came back with a blanket.

Soul threw it on the two before cuddling up against Black Star's side with Kid on the other side and was already out.

The shinigami looked up to see the blue haired boy already falling asleep then shifted to get comfortable with a smile, and sighed.

Black Star is still hard.

* * *

**Eh? Eh? I think I did good. I know, too much Soul Eater now but I have been into that fandom a lot more than usual, and it might take over my account, BUT NO WORRIES. Bleach is still my life. Correction... TOUSHIRO is still my life.**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
